Do you remember me ?
by Resiliency6
Summary: Traduction d'un doujin du même nom. Prusse avait été le prisonnier de Russie, mais a été libéré après la chute de l'URSS. Pourtant, jamais il ne redevint celui que Ludwig avait connu. Pourquoi ? Quelle était ce sentiment qui reliait Ivan et Gilbert, des années après leur séparation ? Un meeting et la retrouvaille des deux parties répondront peut-être à ces questions ?
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone ! Aujourd'hui, un petit two-shot sur un doujin intitulé "Do you remember me ?" qui est un excellent doujinshi que je vous recommande grandement. Je ne connais pas le nom de l'auteur mais si vous tapez le nom du doujin avec "RusPrus" à la fin, vous trouverez.**

 **Je vous poste la première partie aujourd'hui et la seconde demain. Il y a même un bonus. J'ai dû le coupé en deux parce qu'il faisait 27 pages sur Word. J'ai essayé de rester le plus proche possible du doujin, mais la traduction est parfois un peu étrange. D'ailleurs, tout le texte est étrange car les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent sont assez contradictoire. En gros, ils disent qu'ils se détestent alors qu'ils ont de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre. C'est assez bizarre, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Hetalia, ni le doujin.**

 **Rating : M parce que LEMON !**

 **Pairing : Russia/Prussia**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **IMPORTANT : J'allais oublié ! En italique , ce sont les pensées de Prusse, en gras celle de Russie ! Voila, ça aidera pour votre compréhension.**

* * *

 **Do you remember me ?**

Partie 1 :

 _À l'époque, je n'étais pas amoureux du tout._

 _Pourtant, je couchais avec lui._

 _Parce que mon corps appartenait à Russie._

\- Ha… ! Ah… !

Son corps nu se mouvait de lui-même, son bassin venait à la rencontre de cette hampe dressée et plongeait au plus profond de lui. Des frissons de bien-être et de plaisir lui traversaient le corps comme des flèches… Et c'était bon !

\- Prusse… Bouge plus vite, ou nous n'aurons jamais fini !

Cette voix si sensuelle le fit vibrer violemment. Pourtant, elle était assurée et ne se prêtait pas vraiment à l'activité qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- Je sais… Haa ! Ha !

La sienne, de voix, était essoufflée, tremblotante dû au plaisir qui déferlait par vague dans son corps. Bien qu'il préférât se faire torturer que de l'avouer. Après tout, cela s'apparentait à un viol, pour lui. Il n'était pas consentant. Il n'avait juste pas le choix et se pliait aux ordres de son tortionnaire.

Mais il accéléra tout de même la cadence, assis à califourchon sur cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Une boule de chaleur dans son bas-ventre menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Alors il montait et descendait encore plus vite sur cette verge qui pénétrait son intimité.

 _C'était pour mon peuple…_

 _Ou pour West._

Et c'était vrai ! Tout ça, il le faisait pour son pays déchu, massacré par la guerre. La Seconde Guerre mondiale avait anéanti tant de choses, tant de familles, avait touché tant de nations. Beaucoup s'étaient relevés après ce chaos, d'autre avait eu plus de mal et n'aurait réussi seul. Pourtant, c'était toujours après une guerre qu'une nation se redressait fier et plus fort, que la solidarité entre peuples se créait.

Mais lui… Lui, tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber. Parce qu'il n'était plus une nation, parce qu'il ne servait plus à rien. Tout le monde s'était détourné de lui.

C'était pour Ludwig, son petit frère adoré. Pour ne pas qu'il subisse ce que lui subissait. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Russie faire du mal à son frère chéri. C'était pour que lui, au moins, vive.

\- Ha… Nh ! Nn… HA !

 _Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai dû sacrifier mon corps,_

 _J'avais une raison valable de le faire._

Cette raison, il l'a cherché encore. Il cherchait toujours la raison pour laquelle il avait atterri ici. Était-ce pour avoir massacré des centaines de milliers de personnes ? Qu'il s'en était pris à ses amis, à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses propres frères ? France, Pologne, Autriche, Hongrie… Il leur avait fait tant de mal durant cette guerre. Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il avait été sous le contrôle de son chef d'État, comme son frère. Ils avaient tous deux étaient aveuglés par les idéaux de cet homme fou.

Mais cela méritait-il qu'il se retrouve ici avec ce type, cette nation à laquelle il a aussi fait tant de mal ? Sans doute.

\- Fufufu ! Je suis si heureux… Enfin, le jour est arrivé, où un pays militaire tel que toi, « L'Aigle Noir du Nord »,… écarte ses cuisses pour moi comme une femme le ferait.

 _Je détestais Russie._

 _Depuis si longtemps, nous avions eu des différends._

 _Le pays géant du Nord._

Mais la WWII finie, tout avait changé. Son monde avait basculé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais _il_ avait tout changé, tout bouleversé. Rasé comme le froid de l'hiver terrasse la nature et la recouvre de son givre, de sa neige.

 _Après la guerre, en tant que nation victorieuse, il est devenu mon dirigeant._

 _Gouvernant mes terres qui disparaîtront deux ans seulement après la WWII._

 _Elles ont disparu, mais pas moi._

 _Pourquoi ?_

C'est vrai, voilà plus de quinze ans que la Prusse avait été dissolue, mais lui était toujours là, bien vivant. Son corps en feu, son cœur battant frénétiquement et ces multiples sensations délicieuses qui lui traversaient le corps en étaient la preuve. Il vivait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? De telles questions persistaient de son esprit.

La fin de la guerre lui revenait en mémoire par flash. Son pays s'était battu sur le front de l'Est, puisqu'étant plus proche de l'URSS :

Lui se rendant face à l'armée soviétique lorsque la Russie avait envahi son pays.

Lui, à terre, blessé, un unique pistolet déchargé encore dans sa main et la grande nation qui se tenait face à lui, si fort, si imposant, du haut de sa grande stature.

Lui partant avec Russie, puisque n'ayant pas le choix, pour payer pour ses actes, alors que derrière lui, les Alliés venaient de capturer son frère. Jamais de coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ne fut jeter. Pourtant, Allemagne lui, le fit.

…

 _J'étais épuisé et impuissant face à sa force._

 _Il a saisi mes régions vitales_ (1) _et m'a enlevé._

Russie, après l'avoir capturé, créant ainsi la séparation des deux Allemagnes, l'emmena chez lui, dans la froide campagne russe. Jamais depuis il n'avait revu ni son frère ni ses amis. Il vivait désormais aux côtés de son kidnappeur, des sœurs de ce dernier, Biélorussie et Ukraine et de ses « esclaves », les pays baltes.

 _Il fait si froid ici._

 _Comment un gamin a-t-il pu soumettre une nation telle que moi ?_

 _J'étais si fort à l'époque._

 _J'étais la nation la plus douée militairement._

Il n'avait pas pu opposer de résistance. Il s'était simplement laissé embarquer par ce gosse et avait été ramené ici. Mais depuis des années qu'il vivait ici, jamais son frère ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'avait essayé de le ramener à la maison. Prusse ignorait si c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonné ou si c'était parce que Russie émettait une opposition à cela. Il est vrai que le Russe semblait très possessif vis-à-vis de lui.

 _Parce qu'il m'a dit…_

 _Il m'a dit « Je t'aime »._

 _Pourtant…_

La jouissance le faucha et ses pensées furent coupées net. Il s'écroula sur le lit, l'autre homme à ses côtés le maintenant fermement serré dans ses bras. Depuis le lit, il pouvait voir au-dehors de la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée et des flocons tombaient du ciel sombre. Il s'endormit avec cette image encrée sur les paupières.

.

Quelques années plus tard

Allemagne, Berlin

Ludwig entra dans le bureau de son frère après avoir toqué. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son frère aîné devant l'ordinateur. Après, quant à savoir s'il travailler comme le lui avait demandé Allemagne ou s'il jouait comme à l'ordinaire à des jeux stupides, c'était une autre affaire. Son visage était pourtant étonnamment sérieux, ce qui étonna légèrement le blond qui avait l'habitude de voir son frère toujours enjoué et souriant.

\- Hé, frangin ! À propos du meeting de demain…

Plongé dans ses papiers, ceux qu'il allait emmener pour la réunion mondiale du lendemain, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attirer l'attention de Gilbert. En effet, en relevant les yeux, Ludwig put constater que son frère ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, obnubilé par son écran.

\- Frangin… Soupira l'allemand, quelque peu découragé par l'attitude de son frère.

L'albinos sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et posa ses yeux rubis sur son Ludwig. Son expression se fit de suite joyeuse et souriante.

\- Kesesese ! Y-Yo, West ! C'est l'heure du goûter, c'est ça ?! S'écria le Prussien en se levant brusquement pour saluer son cadet.

Voilà, Ludwig venait de retrouver le Gilbert de d'habitude. Seulement, l'inquiétude l'avait tout de même gagné et il voulut vérifier sa température, posa une main sur le front de l'albinos. Ce comportement sérieux que montrait ce dernier il y a avait à peine quelques secondes ne lui convenait vraiment pas et la cause en était peut-être la maladie, même s'il n'en était pas convaincu. Bien que ces derniers temps, il fut de plus en plus comme cela. Il semblait pensif, perdu quelque part entre la conscience et le lointain. Ludwig avait une petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment, mais ne voulait pas avancer de théorie avant d'être sûr.

\- Grand frère, ne me dis pas que tu as encore attrapé froid, ou peut-être as-tu mal à la tête… Tu dois manger correctement !

Gilbert éloigna sa main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, West ! Je vais bien ! S'exclama le Prussien, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hmpf… Je m'inquiète.

Ludwig s'était toujours inquiétait pour son frère chéri, plus encore depuis qu'il s'était réuni après plus de 40 ans séparés l'un de l'autre. Depuis son retour, plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Gilbert semblait plus fragile, plus sensible après son retour. Passé plusieurs années auprès de l'effrayante nation qu'était Russie l'avait largement affaibli et cela se voyait. Il était plus souvent méfiant, à l'affût de tout. Même l'interpeller au détour d'un couloir était devenu source de crainte pour le Prussien.

Ludwig savait que ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir de vivre avec le grand Russe, mais de là à voir son frère aîné, toujours si fort et si fier, que rien n'effrayait jamais, lui, celui qu'il considérait comme son héros, devenir si fragile, si délicat… De plus, la grande guerre et la dissolution de son pays l'avaient considérablement épuisé. Alors l'Allemand avait décidé de ne plus se reposer sur lui et prendrait les choses en main. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que l'albinos se nourrisse, dorme, s'amuse suffisamment pour ne pas atteindre à sa forme aussi bien physique que moral.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas venir à la réunion, tu peux rester ici. Tenta l'Aryen. Tu n'as pas à te forcer.

Gilbert partit se rasseoir.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Je t'ai dit que j'y assisterai, puisque tu es enfin le pays d'accueil, je veux t'aider. Mais tu sais, France se moquerait de toi s'il t'entendait dire ça. Il appelle ça « l'attention excessive du petit frère ».

Ludwig soupira encore. Décidément, son frère était vraiment borné en plus d'être irresponsable. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger.

\- Mais il y aura quelqu'un que tu ne veux plus revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'Allemand, le cœur serré.

Il vit Gilbert baissé les yeux. Il avait touché juste… encore. L'albinos retira ses lunettes d'un geste qui lui parut las, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur son aîné. Mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à remettre un sourire, que le blond savait forcer puisque crispé, sur ses lèvres et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le rouge se confronta au bleu.

\- C'est une vieille histoire. Cela fait si longtemps, tant d'années se sont écoulées depuis… J'ai déjà tout oublié.

Ludwig tenta d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le prit lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, là-bas, chez Russie, durant les années de captivité de Prusse qui l'avait profondément touché, quelque chose qui l'avait marqué dans sa chair et gravé dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile.

 _Après la réunification des deux Allemagnes,_

 _Vingt ans auparavant,_

 _Je n'ai plus revu Russie._

 _Il n'y avait pas moyen que je veuille le revoir alors que je n'étais plus faible ni prisonnier._

 _De plus, je suis sans doute inutile pour lui maintenant,_

 _Puisque je ne suis plus une nation._

.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et secoua son corps de soubresauts. Il raffermit sa prise sur son écharpe, s'étouffant presque avec celle-ci tant il la resserra autour de son cou. Il avait froid… Pourtant, il sentait la sueur maculait son front. Étrange combinaison qui le renforcé dans son idée que la maladie était vraiment détestable. La transpiration faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau tandis qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il ouvrit pourtant la bouche et parla malgré la douleur à la gorge que cela lui causa :

\- Est-ce grave… si je ne vais pas à la réunion ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Lui répondit une voix dure et sèche.

Ivan ne répondit rien, si c'était pour se faire engueuler pas son boss encore une fois, non merci.

\- Tu nous mettrais dans une position délicate si les autres nations apprenaient que tu es malade Son boss se retourna vers lui et ses yeux cruels se plantèrent dans les siens Pour commencer, arrête de tousser.

\- Je ne peux pas. Fit Russie, penaud.

\- Ce serait surtout particulièrement délicat si Amérique l'apprenait… Reprit son boss, visiblement en colère.

Ivan soupira.

.

Allemagne

Réunion mondiale

 **C'est idiot…**

 **Récemment, ma situation, due à celle de mon pays, s'est aggravée.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres pays ne s'en rendent compte.**

\- Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Je n'ai pas réussi à me lever, ce matin.

Bien sûr, Ivan avait inventé cette excuse de toutes pièces. Il avait préparé, durant le long vol qui séparait Moscou à Berlin, un motif pour son retard. Bien que l'excuse évoquée ne fût pas bien loin de la vérité. Sa maladie l'avait cloué au lit et se lever relever d'un courage incroyable qu'Ivan avait puisé dans le fait qu'il reverrait enfin l'un des organisateurs de ce meeting qui lui avait particulièrement manqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Russie ? Tu te relâches ?! Fit la voix des plus énervantes d'Alfred. Moi, au moins, je suis le héros, donc je n'arrive jamais en retard !

\- Tais-toi ! Le reprit Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieux croûton ?!

C'est ainsi que commença une énième dispute anglo-américaine à laquelle la grande nation ne prêta pas plus attention. Il partit plutôt s'asseoir sur la chaise lui étant destiné. Le meeting semblait assez bien se passait, si on omettait les deux gueulards qu'étaient Arthur et Alfred, tous les autres restaient tranquilles.

 **Tout le monde sait que je suis faible.**

 **Puisqu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour les garder près de moi,**

 **Ils m'ont tous abandonnés.**

 **Il n'y personne à mes côtés.**

 _-_ Hé, vous êtes trop bruyants ! Taisez-vous donc !

Cette voix… cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. C'était… _la sienne._ Le russe releva vivement la tête et son regard croisa celui, rubis, de son hôte. Gilbert Beilschmidt. C'était bien lui : les mêmes cheveux blancs neige, les mêmes yeux sang, le même caractère pète-sec… Il était toujours là, toujours aussi beau.

Des années durant, il n'avait eu de nouvelle de cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il ne lui était parvenu que des rumeurs comme quoi il vivait paisiblement avec son frère Allemagne duquel il dépendait assez. Il fallait croire qu'elles disaient vrai puisque devant lui se tenait, apparemment en grande forme, la nation que fut autrefois « L'Aigle Noir du Nord », grand conquérant de l'Europe.

Leur lien visuel fut soudain rompu quand une violente toux le reprit. Il mit sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer le son.

\- Bien ! Parlons d'abord du contre-plan économique. Nous pouvons commencer puisque tout le monde est là.

Bien sûr, c'était Allemagne qui débutait ce meeting. De son côté, Ivan rechercha à nouveau le regard de son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, ce fut un poignard dans le cœur qu'il reçu quand il vit ses yeux haineux tournés vers lui.

 **Pourquoi ?**

.

Ivan avait eu l'intention, après le meeting, d'allait voir son ancien « protégé », histoire de savoir ce qu'il devenait. Enfin surtout parce qu'il avait très envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Le revoir lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et vérifier sa présence en chair et en os était devenu vital pour Russie.

Il n'avait pu se concentrer plus de deux minutes tout au long de la réunion. L'albinos s'était accaparé son esprit.

Mais aussitôt la pause déclarée, que Prusse avait disparu sans que le Russe ne s'en rende compte. Il était donc parti à sa recherche.

\- Prusse ?

Ivan venait d'arriver dans un luxueux salon de repos lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette accoudée à la rambarde du balcon. Il s'en approcha et ne fut pas déçu puisqu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il, prenant ses aises auprès de l'ex-nation. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu était lorsque tu es parti vivre chez Allemagne, il me semble.

Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, il s'en souvenait douloureusement comme si c'était hier. Mais cela faisait bien vingt longues années qu'ils s'étaient séparés, sans aucun remord pour Gilbert sans doute. Ivan fit mine de réfléchir alors que ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par ce corps si séduisant qu'avait son ancien amant.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es encore vivant alors que tu n'es même plus une nation. Cela me surprend un peu.

Quel pauvre idiot ! Insulter n'était vraiment pas la meilleure façon de renouer avec quelqu'un. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'ironie et la méchanceté étaient ses barrières protectrices contre la douleur sentimentale.

\- Désolé d'être encore là ! Fut la réponse sarcastique de l'autre.

Oh ! Comme cette voix lui avait manqué et qu'il était bon de l'entendre après toutes ces années sans sa présence, même si c'était pour lui cracher au visage.

Il allait tenter de se rattraper. Du moins, éviter de faire une nouvelle bourde qui allait lui coûter son très cher Prusse.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, je suis très heureux de te revoir après tant d'années.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, donc tu ferais mieux de dégager.

Une réponse sèche, dure, digne de la puissante nation d'antan qu'était Prusse. Il reconnaissait là son mauvais caractère qui avait réussi à le séduire.

Gilbert, ennuyé au possible par la présence gênante du Russe, sentit une main indiscrète se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son épaule. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais était-ce de peur ou… ?

\- Non !

La voix du grand Russe se fit plus rauque, plus sensuelle. Mais son attitude se fit plus brutale et une aura inquiétante se fit autour de lui. Prusse eut l'impression d'être projeté dans le passé, à l'époque où il n'était encore que le prisonnier, le jouet de Russie.

\- Qu-… ?!

Ivan agrippa violemment le bras du Prussien.

\- C'est une rare opportunité. Allons manger ensemble. S'il te plaît, montre-moi un restaurant où ils servent de la bière allemande et nous irons y boire un coup.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâche-moi !

L'étrange comportement de Braginski commença à inquiéter sérieusement Gilbert qui se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux pour lui qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. Pourtant, il ne ressentait ni peur ni appréhension. Peut-être était-ce dû à ces nombreuses années à vivre sous le même toit et à partager le même lit, mais Gilbert avait appris à ne plus redouter la présence de ce grand blond. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'à où il arriverait à pousser la grande nation.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir ?! Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, il me semble !

Cette réponse était idiote, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. La demande du blond l'étonnait un peu.

\- Mais ça fait si longtemps ! J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas avant le meeting prochain.

Ivan le tirait par les bras, un grand sourire plus terrifiant qu'avenant plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ouais, bah tant mieux ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous deux. Et moi, je ne veux pas passer de temps avec toi.

Le grand Russe se stoppa soudain, blessé par l'attitude froide et distante de son ex-amant. L'albinos en profita pour se soustraire à la prise douloureuse des mains du géant sur ses avant-bras endoloris et reprit :

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation de te revoir ou de manger avec toi, non ? Ce n'est plus mon devoir de répondre à tes demandes de gamin égoïste.

 _Ah, j'avais oublié !_

Ivan baissa la tête, les yeux au sol. Il semblait plongé dans une espèce de transe, et Gilbert savait que c'était le cas. Le terrifiant pays à l'aura maléfique refaisait surface. Voilà jusqu'à où il avait réussi à le retrancher.

\- Si peu mignon…

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle sortant de sa bouche, mais elle sonnait comme une sentence aux oreilles de Prusse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu jouer de la bipolarité de l'autre ?

 _Dès que j'ouvre la bouche,_

 _Tu te mets en colère._

La seconde qui suivit, Ivan avait collé sa bouche contre son oreille, son corps beaucoup trop proche de celui de Gilbert pour sa santé mentale. Ce dernier se mit légèrement à trembler. Il sentait le mauvais quart arriver. Quel idiot il était ! Il ne pouvait pas la fermer de temps en temps !

\- Bien que tu sois toujours aussi attirant, ton comportement laisse à désirer, vraiment.

\- Quoi–

La suite se passa bien trop vite pour l'esprit tourmenté de ce pauvre Prusse pour qu'il n'assimile chaque fait. Le Russe lui agrippa l'épaule férocement et le traîna derrière lui alors que des pas arrivaient dans leur direction, seul fait que Gilbert pu identifier avant de disparaître derrière un pan de mur.

 _C'est pourquoi, je…_

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il fut plaqué contre un mur, une langue inquisitrice fouillant sa bouche et des mains baladeuses pelotant son corps d'une exquise façon. Il se laissa emporter dans le baiser passionné que lui donnait Russie, ses mains agrippaient à la veste de ce dernier et sa raison partant en fumée. Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était embrassé de cette façon. Trop longtemps !

 _Juste comme ça._

 _C'est bon !_

Il poussa quelques gémissements. Ivan se retira quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres rougies de l'albinos. Tous deux se perdaient dans ce baiser. Leurs sens étaient attisés, leurs excitations grimpaient…

Mais Gilbert entendit, malgré le plaisir qui prenait place en lui, qu'à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, son frère parler avec Italie. C'étaient donc eux les personnes qu'ils avaient entendu arriver dans leur direction. Dieu merci, de l'endroit où ils étaient, personne ne pouvaient les voir, cachés dans un angle du mur.

Mais il était beaucoup trop proche de ce psychopathe à son goût. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de ce type. Il avait encore le don de le rendre fou pour un prétexte qu'il ne voulait analyser. Il tenta de se soustraire, mais Ivan resserra sa prise sur lui, complètement perdu dans leur étreinte. Il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir une nouvelle fois son amour loin de lui.

La respiration leur manqua bientôt, et ils durent se séparer à nouveau. Les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, la respiration haletante, ils scrutaient le visage de l'autre, un filet de salive les reliaient encore.

\- Si mignon…

Ce fut les paroles de trop pour Gilbert, une poussée d'adrénaline mélangée à la colère remonta en lui et il frappa violemment le blond cendré d'un coup de poing sur la tête. Ivan recula en gémissant de douleur. Prusse ne pouvait plus le supporter, il ne voulait plus être la « chose » de Russie, il en avait marre de se faire traiter de moins-que-rien par ce gamin capricieux.

\- Aïe…

\- Je ne suis… plus à toi. Cracha-t-il.

Sa colère était visible. Elle déformait ses traits de haine pour cette nation qui l'avait mis plus bas que terre. Qui l'avait traité comme son objet sexuel des années durant. Il fallait qu'il se décharge, qu'il dise enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te dire « oui » ? Alors que je suis libre et non plus retenu par des chaînes… TES chaînes ?! Enfin, je suis libre… tu comprends ça, Ivan ? Je ne suis plus à toi, je n'appartiens plus à personne ! Je n'ai plus à t'obéir ou à répondre à tes attentes égoïstes !

 _Tu veux me forcer à faire des choses dont je n'ai aucune envie,_

 _Me violer…_

\- Et toi… ? M'as-tu seulement, un jour, répondu honnêtement ? M'as-tu seulement dis « oui » de bon cœur ou parce que tu le voulais ? Répondit seulement Ivan en murmurant.

C'était tellement dur de se voir refuser une énième fois par celui que votre cœur avait choisi. Ça faisait tellement mal, et Ivan détestait, haïssait la douleur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement toucher au bonheur, comme les autres ?

\- Tu résous toujours tes problèmes par la violence, alors ne t'étonnes pas si les résultats ne correspondent pas à tes attentes. Répliqua le Prussien

 _…_ _me menacer,_

 _M'attacher,_

 _Et m'enfermer._

\- Je t'ai menacé parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Prusse n'en croyait pas un mot. Pourtant, il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Ivan se laisser glisser piteusement contre le mur et se laisser aller au sol, tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il paraissait accablé d'un mal immense, d'une peine profonde.

\- Quand tu étais encore chez moi… je te voyais t'inquiéter pour ton frère, ça se lisait sur ton visage, et j'ai détesté cela. Mon cœur se brisait. Alors je dînais avec toi, je t'embrassais et je dormais avec toi tous les jours pour ne pas que tu te sentes seul. Et parce que je voulais désespérément être auprès de toi.

Il se souvenait. Son cœur avait saigné chaque fois qu'il avait vu le visage de son aimé se froncer d'inquiétude. Dans ces moments-là, il savait ce à quoi il pensait. Et quand Prusse parlait de son frère avec tellement de joie et d'énergie, il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Les yeux écarlates avaient tant brillé de cette lueur de bonheur que le Russe savait ne jamais lui avoir été destiné. Alors que quand il posait ses yeux sur lui, une haine sans borne s'y lisait et il aurait pu hurler de douleur sous ces coups portés à son âme.

Parce qu'il savait qu'aucun de ses sourires ne lui seraient jamais attribué. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas grâce à lui que ses si beaux yeux rubis brillaient de mille feux. Parce qu'il savait que jamais Gilbert ne lui rendrait son amour.

\- C'était toujours à contrecœur que tu venais avec moi observer les champs de tournesols, ou que tu faisais des bonshommes de neige avec moi…

Jamais Prusse n'avait eut envie de l'accompagner. Pour lui, le plus loin possible se trouvait-il du géant, mieux il se portait et Ivan le savait. C'était toujours en râler qu'il l'accompagner voir ses fleurs qu'il aimait tant, et c'était toujours après avoir passé trois quarts d'heure à essayer de le persuader. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais amusé dans la neige avec lui. Il se contentait seulement de rester assis et d'attendre que Russie cesse de s'amuser seul.

\- Comment pouvais-je en profiter, alors que je n'avais aucune liberté ? Rétorqua Prusse après le monologue du Russe.

 **Mais comment aurais-je pu t'arrêter autrement ?**

C'est vrai. Il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de liberté, mais s'il lui en avait laissé, son cœur aurait souffert mille fois plus. Et jamais ils n'auraient pu rester aussi longtemps ensemble, sous le même toit. Prusse serait partie s'il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, et jamais Russie n'aurait pu y survivre. Après la chute du mur de Berlin, ça avait été une véritable déchirure pour lui. Il avait passé les dix années suivantes à se noyer dans l'alcool tant la douleur lui avait été insupportable. Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Aujourd'hui encore, son cœur venait de se briser. Jamais il ne connaîtrait le bonheur. Prusse ne l'aimerait jamais. Il été voué à rester, durant toute sa vie de nation, seul et malheureux.

-… Mais tu es libre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Il venait enfin d'accepter l'idée que jamais son amour ne lui sera rendu. Et Seigneur, ça faisait si mal ! Il entendait le craquement sinistre de son cœur déjà si torturé. Ça y est, c'était fini ! Il laissait enfin le passé derrière lui et rendait sa liberté totale à son amour.

Alors il se recroquevilla pour stopper cette douleur insupportable. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il voulait que Gilbert sans aille sans se retourner et qu'il le laisse là, comme le misérable personnage dont il donnait l'image à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, une partie de lui souhaitait, du plus profond de son être, que Gilbert vienne le réconforter, lui dise qu'il sera toujours là pour lui et que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnera. C'est avec un mélange de terreur et d'appréhension qu'Ivan attendait une quelconque décision de l'autre. Savoir si encore une fois, il allait le briser, ou s'il comprenait enfin le mal du Russe et vienne l'aimer à son tour.

 **Même si…**

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Maintenant, je fais ce que je veux.

Et Prusse tourna les talons, s'éloignant de lui.

 **…** **je t'ai redonné ta liberté,**

 **Jamais tu ne m'aimeras.**

La douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Et pour la deuxième fois en vingt ans, il sentit son visage s'humidifiait de larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'à s'échouait au sol.

 **Personne.**

 **Personne, pas même toi.**

\- _C'est tellement plus douloureux encore que de perdre un combat face à Amérique_ ! Pensa-t-il amèrement.

En même temps que les larmes roulaient sur son visage mouillé, sa toux le reprit, secouant son corps de soubresauts incontrôlables. Jamais mal ne fut plus douloureux que celui de son cœur piétiné.

.

\- La réunion d'aujourd'hui est donc terminée. Elle continuera demain à 10 heures, ici même.

Cela clos donc la réunion mondiale d'aujourd'hui et chacune des nations présentes se leva pour quitter la salle. Mais Gilbert était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, son esprit était encore entièrement tourné vers celui qui avait été son tortionnaire, il fut une époque. Il toucha encore ses lèvres, toc qui le prenait depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure. Ses lèvres qu'Ivan avait touchées des siennes. Il sentait encore la pression exercée sur elles. Il pouvait même fermer les yeux et se remémorait chaque petit détail de leurs baisers.

-… gin ? Frangin ?

Une main le fit sursauter.

\- WHAO ! QUOI ? West, ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! Cria-t-il, surpris.

\- Tout le monde t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

Ludwig était vraiment inquiet pour son frère. Le voir perdu dans ses pensées ainsi ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi, cela devenait une évidence. Encore qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre la preuve qui rendrait vraiment réelle son hypothèse.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus venus en Allemagne, du coup, nous allons tous aller boire une bière. Tu veux venir aussi ?

Prusse se retourna. Il avait reconnu la voix fluette d'Italie. Derrière lui, se tenait bien là celui qu'il considérait comme son presque petit frère, ses deux amis du Bad Touch Trio, Francis et Antonio, et son frère. Surprenant tout le monde, Gilbert se leva d'un coup, menaçant de faire tomber sa chaise et répondit en s'exclamant :

\- Je viens ! Je vais partout tant qu'il y a Feli !

\- Hourra ! S'écria Italie.

\- Nous venons aussi ! Intervinrent les autres.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la salle, Gilbert aux côtés d'Italie. Il adorait cette nation si joyeuse. Il avait été l'un des seuls à qui il s'était confié durant la WWII. Feliciano l'avait écouté avec toute l'attention du monde et Prusse avait pu un peu se décharger de toute la douleur qui l'avait assailli à cette période sombre.

Ils discutaient joyeusement lorsqu'en chemin, une silhouette bien familière passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Le Prussien sentit son cœur se serrait. Il avait vu le visage rougi de larmes et les yeux si ternes de la personne en question. Personne qui n'était autre qu'Ivan, quittant la pièce. Tout à coup, tout lui semblait superficiel comparait à la douleur qu'il avait sans doute causée à Ivan. Jamais il n'avait vu l'autre nation pleurait ainsi. Russie était fort, un monstre inébranlable et sans cœur. Alors… Pourquoi ?

La culpabilité lui revint en pleine figure, lui qui avait pourtant tenté de ne pas s'attacher à cette nation. Comment avait-il pu… ?

Son regard fut attiré par une autre nation qui rangeait ses papiers à sa droite : Biélorussie. Peut-être pouvait-il aller lui parler ? Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça changerait, mais il avait la conviction qu'il fallait aller parler à la sœur du Russe.

\- Désolé ! Fit-il à l'adresse de son frère et de Feliciano. Attendez-moi dehors ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Ils l'écoutèrent puisqu'ils partirent en direction de la sortie. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune femme.

\- Hé ! Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander, Biélorussie. Débuta-t-il, se voulant détaché.

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poignard vint se glisser sous sa gorge.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Je peux sentit l'odeur de grand frère sur toi.

Ah oui ! Gilbert avait oublié à quel point cette fille pouvait être flippante. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller la voir ?

-… Et tu l'as encore fait pleurer. Poursuivit-elle de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

\- C-Comment tu le sais ? Tu nous as vus ?

Si c'était le cas, il était mal barré.

\- Je sais tout… par l'odeur.

\- Est-ce que tu es un chien ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Natalya retira son couteau de sous sa gorge et s'éloigna. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin d'elle. Son expression montrait clairement la lassitude, peut-être même la tristesse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien chiffonner la nation la plus effrayante de toutes ?

\- Tu es si jolie, quel gâchis ! Fit Prusse en se massant la gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Répliqua la blonde calmement.

L'albinos vint s'asseoir à ces côtés.

\- Toi non plus tu ne sembles au meilleur de ta forme, même si ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est plus vu !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « toi non plus » ?

\- Ah, bien… Russie n'a pas non plus l'air très bien.

Voilà, il en venait enfin à la question qui le tourmentait. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion, il devait savoir. Russie semblait aller mal, Natalya lui donnerait peut-être plus d'information.

\- Justement, je voulais te demander. Est-il vraiment malade ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Il était supposé le cacher aux autres nations.

Comment le savait-il ? Eh bien…

 _Quand je l'ai touché…_

 _Il était plus chaud que d'habitude._

 _Même sa bouche l'était…_

Prusse se morigéna intérieurement alors qu'il se souvenait d'à quel point il avait trouvé le corps chaud de Russie accueillant et incroyablement attirant. _Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ?_

Il entendit Biélorussie grognait à côté de lui, suivant apparemment le fil de ses pensées. Cette fille était vraiment flippante.

\- Il doit être encore plus chiant quand il est malade. (2) C'est vrai que c'était un peu difficile quand West est lui aussi tombé malade, mais puisqu'il est plus docile, ça allait. (3) Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas ta sœur aux gros seins s'occupait de lui ?

\- Eh bien… Ma sœur n'est plus là, elle a quitté la maison.

Quoi ? Ok, il devait avoir loupé un épisode, là. Il avait bien entendu dire que les pays baltes avaient retrouvé leur indépendance peu après la chute de l'URSS. Mais il ignorait qu'Ukraine, ou « Gros Seins » comme il l'appelait, l'avait aussi quitté.

\- Tout le monde se sent seul lorsqu'il est malade. La situation de son pays va mal, en ce moment. Il a attrapé de la fièvre et il est sans doute rentré à l'hôtel… Quand je pense que tous ces bâtards ont laissé mon grand frère…

Gilbert sut qu'elle parlait des Baltiques. Elle continua à ruminer des menaces et l'albinos eut l'impression durant quelques instants qu'elle avait oublié sa présence. Il posa soudain sa main sur la tête blonde de la femme-nation.

\- Dans ce cas, toi, tu peux t'occuper de lui ! Lui dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je ne peux pas !

Elle baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon pays est également en danger, et je dois rentrer à la maison.

Natalya s'agrippa soudain à ses vêtements, ses yeux semblèrent l'implorer.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fais pas plus de mal !

\- Pardon ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec lui.

\- Si c'est le cas… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Natalya, soudain sceptique.

.

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _Ce qui lui arrive ne me regarde plus._

 _Je suis heureux maintenant, avec Ludwig._

 _Je n'ai plus de raison de me préoccuper de lui._

 _Et il n'est plus concerné non plus par moi._

Pourtant, Gilbert se souvenait de cette phrase dite par le russe : « _J'aimerais aller manger avec toi. S'il-te-plait, montre-moi un bon restaurant qui sert de la bière allemande »_ alors qu'autour de lui les chopes de bières s'entrechoquaient énergiquement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés de ce bar, le Prussien était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'Ivan était maintenant complètement seul. Il avait malgré tout appris, pendant ces quelques années en Russie, que son allégorie était quelqu'un qui détestait profondément être seul.

Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il l'avait violé durant son « séjour » là-bas et qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir utilisé son corps pour assouvir ses pulsions perverses. Mais une autre partie de lui, celle qui lui disait qu'Ivan avait tout de même une importance qu'il se refusait à voir, lui disait d'aller le voir et le réconforter. Il est vrai que personne n'aime être seul lorsqu'on est malade.

La voix de son ami espagnol le sortit cependant bientôt de sa léthargie :

\- Hé, mon pote ! Tu étais vraiment cool là-bas !

L'albinos le regarda bizarrement.

\- Hein ?! De quoi ?

\- Bah, tu as parlé à Biélorussie, pas vrai ? Impressionnant !

Francis à côté d'eux éclata de rire.

\- Pour débuter une conversation avec une telle femme. Chapeau ! Cette femme est terrifiante mais magnifique à la fois. Tu vas devoir m'apprendre comment faire.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Comme c'était bon de rire avec ses amis ! Gilbert ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à se torturer mentalement sur Ivan alors que c'était bien plus agréable de parler avec ses meilleurs amis autour d'une bonne bière.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de respect pour toi ! S'écria France, les mains jointes tandis qu'Antonio s'agenouillait devant lui.

\- Kesesese ! Louez l' _awesome_ Prusse !

\- En parlant de trucs incroyables, tu as parlé à peu près normalement à Russie aujourd'hui ! Serais-tu un soviétique infiltré ?

Encore une fois, tous trois éclatèrent de rire, même si le cœur n'y était pas pour Gilbert.

.

La soirée suivait son cours, la bonne ambiance y régnait et l'alcool coulait à flot. Pourtant, Gilbert n'était encore qu'à sa première chope. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais l'image du grand Russe blond lui revenait sans cesse. C'en était presque une torture tant son esprit était entièrement tourné vers lui.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur !

\- En ce moment, je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir ce à quoi il pense !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose derrière notre dos !

Prusse ne les entendait même pas. « _Certes, il n'a pas montré de signes de maladie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais… »_. Voilà tout ce à quoi il pensait.

 _Mais,_

 _Je pourrais dire…_

La main d'Ivan enserrant la sienne. Il ressentait encore sa fraîcheur. Il avait envie de la ressentir à nouveau. Il avait envie de ressentir ses mains sur tout son corps, comme à l'époque. Il voulait à nouveau ressentir ces mains froides sur son corps brûlant.

\- Prusse s'est fait enlever, tu savais ?!

\- Hé, tais-toi. Il est juste derrière.

\- Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il allait mourir à l'époque.

Pourquoi les écoutait ? Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il s'était passé à cette période de sa vie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Pourtant, plus il y penser, plus il se disait que cette période aux côtés du grand Russe n'avait pas été si atroce que ça, finalement. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à ce dire qu'il aurait aimé rester, mais il n'avait pas été malheureux non plus. Russie avait pris soin de lui, comme s'il était un petit chat abandonné qu'il avait recueilli. Bien que cette comparaison donna un grand coup à sa virilité.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de libertés, certes, mais jamais Ivan ne lui avait fait de tort. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Même durant l'acte, le grand blond prenait toujours soin de lui, ne faisait pas des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. En fait, on aurait presque pu parler d'amants. Au fur et à mesure que passaient les années, ils se comprenaient mutuellement. Lorsque l'un en avait envie, mais pas l'autre, alors ils ne le faisaient pas par respect pour l'autre. Ils ne s'y adonnaient que lorsque les deux partis étaient d'accord et alors, ça devenait explosif. Prusse n'avait connu que le plaisir avec lui.

 _Il fait froid là-bas,_

 _Et tu es tout seul._

\- Allemagne était très inquiet !

\- C'est impressionnant que tu aies réussi à négocier ça. Surtout avec Russie.

\- C'est bien qu'il soit rentré à la maison vivant.

 _La température de son corps était souvent basse,_

 _Mais elle devenait plus chaude au toucher._

Soudain, dans la salle, le silence, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une seule direction. Et lui était si mal, se sentait si mal. Il voulait tant le revoir. Il l'avait laissé seul, lui aussi l'avait abandonné. Tout le monde avait quitté Russie et il était seul à présent. Et ça faisait mal de l'imaginer perdu dans son champ recouvert de neige, la solitude comme seule compagnie.

 _Ce sentiment de solitude…_

 _Je l'ai déjà tellement ressenti._

Russie… Son Ivan. Comment avait-il pu… ? C'était lui le monstre, pas son amour ! C'était lui qui l'avait rejeté alors que tout ce que voulait Ivan s'était être auprès de lui. Il comprenait trop tard les sentiments du Russe, et maintenant… il l'avait perdu ! Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Il lui avait fait tant de mal, se serait un miracle que Russie veuille encore de lui.

Le silence de la pièce devint oppressant jusqu'à ce que Prusse se mette à sangloter. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. C'est peut-être pourquoi le bar était devenu si calme d'un coup. Tout le monde était tourné vers lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Le Grand Prusse pleurait, il pleurait devant tout le monde alors que jamais cela n'était arrivé auparavant.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! S'écria Espagne en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Frangin ! Fit Allemagne en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Nous ne voulions pas te faire de la peine ! Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu as vécu là-bas ! S'empressa de dire France.

 _Même si j'ai étais forcé…_

 _Et que j'avais obligation d'y rester,_

 _Je ne peux pas oublier les souvenirs du temps que nous avons passé ensemble._

Il se souvint alors de la fois où Russie, les pays baltes et lui étaient dans le jardin enneigé du manoir du Russe. Ils s'étaient amusés toute l'après-midi à faire un bonhomme de neige avant de rentrer, gelé jusqu'aux os, boire un bon chocolat chaud.

Ou la fois où Ivan est allé lui cueillir le dernier tournesol de son champ avant les premiers froids de l'automne. Gilbert avait ri parce que le Russe était désespéré de ne pas en trouvait.

 _Comment j'ai pu oublier ça._

 _Tous ces souvenirs heureux._

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je retenu que le mauvais ?_

 _Merde._

Gilbert posa sa chope sur le comptoir.

\- Après tout, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Jeter un coup d'œil… à quoi ?

\- AU GOSSE ! Cria-t-il à la va-vite par-dessus son épaule.

\- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent tous les autres.

Et sur ce, Prusse disparut derrière la porte du bar, laissant derrière lui des nations plus que perplexes et complètement choquées.

\- Non… Gilbert… Quand as-tu fait un truc pareil ? Murmura Ludwig, la main suspendue dans le vide.

\- IL A UN ENFANT ? Cria Francis, absolument consterné.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Fit Antonio, avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

* * *

(1) Les régions vitales de l'Allemagne étaient les territoires conquis par Hitler par donner plus d'espace à la race aryenne, la race considérait comme pur pour les Allemands durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. L'Allemagne avait deux fronts sur lesquels se battre, d'un côté le front Ouest, où les troupes Alliées ont débarqué pour libérer la France et le front Est où l'URSS est passé par la Pologne, pays annexé par Hitler en 1939. C'était l'un des espaces vitaux du IIIème Reich.

(2) L'expression de base est « pain in the ass ». En français, ça ne veut dire autre que « douleur dans le cul » mais désigne aussi « quelqu'un d'emmerdeur, de chieur ». Prusse est donc en train de dire que puisque Russie est malade, il doit être plus chiant que d'ordinaire. Cela peut-être aussi un jeu de mots puisque, dans leur relation, Prusse est en dessous, il inverse les rôles. Du moins, c'est mon point de vue personnel.

(3) L'expression utilisée est « goody-good » mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce que cela signifiait alors j'ai un peu modifié. Si quelqu'un sait, qu'il me le dise.

 **Voila ! Encore désolée si vous ne comprenez pas tout ! Sinon, posez-moi des questions et je tenterai d'y répondre du moins que je puisse.**


	2. Part 2

**Voila la partie 2 du doujin ! Demain, il y aura un petit bonus, aussi extrait du doujin.**

* * *

Partie 2

Encore une fois, une quinte de toux lui arracha la gorge. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il s'étouffa presque.

 **Il fait froid.**

 **Je me sens tellement mal.**

Ses larmes coulaient encore. Elles étaient intarissables et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de sangloter depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

 **Mais…**

 **Je ne m'en soucie même plus.**

La vision de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur lui revint en mémoire et il se remit à se lamenter.

Subitement, il entendit quelques coups frappaient à la porte. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? A part… BIELORUSSIE ?

Russie se tassa sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles tandis que l'image de sa terrifiante sœur en train de lui demander de l'épouser se fit dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas la voir ! Pas maintenant ! Ni jamais d'ailleurs !

Mais bientôt, le silence se fit et Russie sut alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Natalya. Elle aurait déjà défoncé la porte.

Mais alors qui ?

\- Qui… ?

Sa voix se stoppa immédiatement. Gilbert… son amour se tenait devant le pas de la porte. Était-ce un rêve ? Divaguait-il ou bien était-ce réel ?

\- Tu avais vraiment l'intention d'aller te coucher juste comme ça ? Pas étonnant que tu ne sois pas encore guéri.

\- Hein ?! Toi… Pourquoi ?

\- J'entre !

Ce qu'il fit, sans se gêner le moins du monde, il poussa légèrement Russie pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ivan était trop décontenancé pour réagir tout de suite, mais une fois fait, il se retourna vers Gilbert.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais un Saint m'a illuminé et j'ai eu envie de venir ici. Kesesese !

Il s'amusa de sa propre blague

\- Plus sérieusement, tu es malade, non ? Fit l'albinos en posant un sachet rempli de ce qui semblait être des médicaments sur la table du séjour.

\- Ça, je le sais ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir !

Le ton montait. Ivan ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui l'avait rejeté était à présent ici. Il croyait pourtant que Gilbert ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait expressément dit.

 **Pourquoi ?**

\- Je pensais que tu étais allé boire avec Italie et les autres.

\- Je suis sorti un peu.

\- Ce ne sont plus tes affaires. Ne voulais-tu pas faire ce que tu voulais ?

Son ton était désespéré, il le savait. Il sentait sa voix perdre de son assurance, elle devenait tremblotante. Mais la tristesse et l'incompréhension s'y mêlaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

Parallèlement, le ton de Prusse était assuré et autoritaire. Cela figurait comme une déclaration, celle qu'il était venu pour le soigner parce qu'il en avait envie, qu'il était venu spécialement pour lui, parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Ivan n'en revenait pas. Alors peut-être que… tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être que Prusse, de par sa présence, lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui malgré tout.

\- Même si je suis en colère contre toi et que je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça… Je ne peux tout simplement pas me séparer d'un gosse comme toi qui pleure tout seul dans son coin.

Gilbert soupira.

\- Je suis trop gentil, haha !

 **Tu es… injuste**

\- Gilbert !

Ivan se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant par derrière. À nouveau, des larmes pointèrent au bord de ses paupières, mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Décidément, il n'aura jamais autant pleuré qu'à cause de son Prusse. Ce dernier accepta juste l'étreinte que lui donna le grand blond, sans la lui rendre, mais sans essayer de s'en dégager non plus. Il aimait aussi ce rapprochement

\- Je t'aime ! Murmura Ivan.

Ils vinrent bientôt s'écrouler sur le lit où le Russe les avait emmenés, l'albinos sur le ventre, écrasait par le plus grand.

\- Tu es lourd ! Bouge ! Cria-t-il à son adresse. Tu m'écrases !

\- Je ne veux pas !

Gilbert dut tordre le cou pour pouvoir voir l'autre homme, le visage enfoui dans son épaule. Dans un élan de tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il embrassa le haut du crâne du Russe.

 **Hein ?**

Ce dernier releva la tête, de plus en plus étonné du comportement de son chéri. Gilbert en profita pour lui voler ses lèvres. Il en profita aussi pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il retira ses lèvres avant de les poser sur son front.

\- Ivan.

L'interpellé sentit soudain une pression au niveau de son entrejambe

\- Qu…Quoi ? Gilbert !

Oh non ! Si l'albinos commençait à le titillait avec sa main, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps.

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? Tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi provocant… avant. C'est… C'est sexy !

\- Ah… Peut-être ! Répondit l'albinos sur un ton indifférent.

Son cœur… son pauvre cœur torturé battait trop fort. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu son organe interne s'emballait de cette façon.

\- Tu es devenu plus pervers depuis que tu es rentré chez Allemagne.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Maintenant, couche-toi et dors !

Le Prussien renversa Russie et plaqua sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Tu as bu de la vodka avant de manger quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu pues l'alcool.

\- Tu es si cruel ! Ce n'est pas sexy du tout !

Gilbert se leva, sans écouter le Russe ruminait, et prit le téléphone pour appeler le room-service.

\- Je vais leur demander de t'apporter de la nourriture. Fit-il en composant le numéro.

De son lit, Ivan voyait le dos de son amoureux, assis sur une chaise non loin et parlant avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'écoutait pourtant pas ce qu'il se disait.

 **J'avais oublié ça aussi.**

 **Il fait si chaud…**

 **Lorsque tu es près de moi.**

 **Mais même si je ne m'en souviens plus,**

 **Et même si tu ne seras plus jamais mien,**

 **Tu continues à t'occuper de moi ainsi.**

 **Je n'ai plus la force de te retenir.**

 **…**

 **Ce n'est pas juste.**

.

Russie se réveilla doucement, son état s'était un peu amélioré. Il se sentait moins léthargique. Il se redressa et observa les alentours, visiblement toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sur la petite table non loin du lit, deux assiettes vides attendaient qu'on les lave. Et là, assis au sol mais la tête enfoui dans les draps, Prusse s'était endormi à ses côtés, ayant sans doute veillait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le Russe sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Gilbert ne pouvait pas lui être aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il l'observa amoureusement.

 **Tu es peut-être bien un Saint après tout.**

Il approcha doucement sa main pour caresser la tête de son Prussien, mais sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone le surprit. Gilbert se réveilla instantanément, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il sortit son portable – puisque c'était le sien – de sa poche et ne tarda pas à répondre. Il se morigéna de s'être endormi.

\- West !

\- _Frangin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages. Où es-tu ?_

Oui, c'était définitivement son frère.

\- _Tu as dit que tu devais aller voir… l'enfant, je crois !_

Sa voix était clairement inquiète.

\- Ah… Désolé, j'ai dit ça pour pouvoir sortir un peu. Je me suis endormi. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- _Il est 10 heures du soir. Après ton départ, nous sommes allés au salon de l'hôtel pour finir la soirée. Tu veux venir ? On reparlera de cette histoire de gosse._

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux parler du salon là-haut ? Je viens ! Italie est là aussi ?

Ivan écoutait la conversation et n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure qu'elle prenait. Il ne voulait pas être séparé encore de l'albinos, surtout si c'était pour qu'il aille rejoindre son si précieux Italie. Une colère sourde montait en lui comme la lave d'un volcan. Il voulait garder Gilbert pour lui tout seul. Pas question qu'il aille rejoindre les autres !

Il lui agrippa alors le poignet et le tira violemment vers lui. Prusse se retrouva dans les bras du Russe en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, encore un peu secoué.

\- Qu… ?

Ivan passa sa main sous la chemise du Prussien, appréciant le grain de peau si doux de son nouvellement amant.

\- Attends ! S'écria ce dernier.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ivan faisait cela. Le grand Russe passa ses mains sous le pantalon gênant de Prusse et d'un mouvement habile le lui baissa. Le blanc se retint de gémir de plaisir, son téléphone était toujours dans sa main et Ludwig pouvait l'entendre.

\- _Frangin ?_

L'albinos se fit retourner comme une crêpe, un Russe plus qu'entreprenant en train de le déshabiller.

\- Toi… Arrêtes ça ! Lui cria-t-il.

\- _Frangin ! Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- N-Non ! Je suis seul ! C'est tellement bien d'être seul ! HAHAHA !

\- Prusse ! Murmura le géant. Raccroche !

Ses mains se firent encore plus aventureuses et se baladèrent sous le caleçon pour le faire descendre.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je te pénètre juste comme ça !

\- Qu… ?

Deux doigts vinent frôler la fente de ses fesses et il gémit doucement. Seigneur, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Si Ivan le pénétrait d'un coup, il souffrirait atrocement.

\- Att… Attends !

\- _De quoi ?_

Et son frère qui risquait de les entendre.

\- Euh…

\- _Gil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Jamais, au grand jamais, son frère ne devait apprendre pour sa relation avec Russie. Jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face si c'était le cas.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Lui conseilla Ivan.

\- Je dois raccrocher…

Ce qu'il fit.

 **Je t'en supplie.**

Gilbert était plus qu'honteux. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant d'embarras.

\- T-Toi… À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU JOUE ?

\- Mais-euh…

 **Je ne veux pas le laisser partir.**

\- Tsk !

 **Ne t'en va pas.**

 **Juste encore un peu.**

L'albinos lui frappa le front.

\- N'es-tu pas malade ? Et ta fièvre alors ? Le sermonna-t-il.

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi. Cet idiot voulait guérir, mais il ne faisait rien pour.

\- Ah… ça va mieux, je te remercie. Répondit le grand blond, penaud.

Le soulagement se fit dans les yeux de Gilbert.

\- Je vois… Alors je ferais mieux de partir !

NON ! Pas encore ! Pas cette fois-ci ! Il ne voulait plus avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois. Il en avait marre de la douleur. Pourquoi Prusse ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'était rien sans lui ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ou il mourrait ? Il fallait qu'il le retienne ou il serait de nouveau anéanti. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pitié !

Il s'écroula sur le plus petit, la tête dans son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

 **J'ai déjà…**

\- Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ? Demanda Gilbert.

 **…** **l'espoir,**

\- Je suis désolé… C'est impossible.

\- Euh… De quoi ?

 **Que peut-être, je pourrais te faire mien à nouveau.**

Il le renversa sur le lit, le pantalon baissé et les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir. C'était trop tard. Si Prusse avait voulu partir, il aurait dû le faire quand il dormait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter l'image de son aimé fermant la porte derrière lui. Ça marquerait encore une fois la fin de leur histoire.

Il aimait tant ce corps, il aimait tant cet homme. Il aimait chaque partie de lui, chaque parcelle de corps, chaque aspect de sa personnalité. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui, rien que pour l'aimer. Et ce corps délicieux, pâle comme les premières neiges l'appelait. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, encore et encore… Ne jamais le lâcher. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait le faire avec lui. Des années s'étaient passées depuis leur dernière fois, des années d'abstinence où il n'avait pu qu'imaginer ce corps à portée de main.

Alors il se prépara à l'entrée de ce corps qui allait lui faire voir les étoiles.

\- Hé, ATTENDS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais j'ai raccroché le téléphone ! Lui cria cette voix qu'il aimait tant, mais qui montait étrangement dans les aigus quand il avait peur.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient y prendre du plaisir tous les deux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis désolé ! Murmura le blond, le visage désolé.

\- Alors ne le fait pas si tu t'excuses juste après ! Tu peux encore changer d'avis !

Il était paniqué et cela s'en ressentait dans sa voix.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis fou de toi.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas !

Prusse devait trouver une idée pour s'esquiver.

\- De plus, c'est impossible pour moi de le faire. Ça fait trop longtemps !

\- C'est bon ! Je l'ai fait correctement à l'époque, ça devrait aller !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas pareil, avant nous le faisions tous les soirs ! J'ai… toujours…

Comme il était mignon, son Prusse adoré.

\- Fufu… Je suis heureux !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu sois heureux ! Répliqua l'albinos. Vrai… Vraiment… Je…

C'était assez parlementé au goût d'Ivan. Il suréleva les jambes du plus vieux en le tenant par les fesses et poussa doucement en lui.

\- Ah…

Petit à petit, il rentra dans cet étau de chair brûlante et gémit doucement. Comme cela faisait longtemps. Cette sensation de planer était grisante !

\- JE NE VEUX PAS !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ? N'était-il pas heureux d'être avec lui, après tant d'années séparées ?

Prusse agrippa ses épaules de douleur. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Cette hampe dure le déchirait en deux. Il retrouvait la sensation de sa première fois, cette impression d'être écartelait. Il en avait un tellement mauvais souvenir, il ne voulait plus revivre ce moment. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Non… Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas !

Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur son visage et celui-ci était tordu en une grimace de douleur. Cela fit mal à Ivan, mais il ne pouvait pas se retirait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il souhaitait ça et de plus, il était persuadé que s'il se retirait, cela ferait plus mal encore à son aimé. Alors il continua à rentrer dans ce fourreau jusqu'à la garde puis se stoppa. Mais, c'était si serré, que ça lui faisait mal.

\- Gilbert… être en toi après si longtemps… il s'écroula sur le corps plus frêle de l'autre … fait mal.

\- Oh… Donc c'est douloureux pour toi aussi… Souffla l'albinos.

Quelque part, Gilbert était soulagé. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

\- Excuse-moi… Je vais te faire te sentir bien… Je viens d'y penser, mais… Les préliminaires viennent avant la pénétration, non ?

 _Non, sans blague !_ Aurait voulu dire Gilbert, mais il se tut. Il savait aussi qu'Ivan avait souffert après son départ et que, tout comme lui, ne s'était pas adonné à ce genre de plaisir depuis belle lurette.

Il ne le dit cependant pas, car Russie avait commencé à lui titillait les tétons, à lui caresser le torse, à l'embrasser dans le cou… et il avait oublié à quel point l'amour avec lui n'était pas si mal, passé la douleur.

\- Mais si les deux… te font te sentir bien, n'est-ce pas la même chose ? Fit Russie en recouvrant sa voix enfantine que le Prussien lui connaissait. Cette voix innocente d'un homme qui faisait cinq fois la taille d'un enfant.

\- NON, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu es le pire, tu… !

Ivan poussa en lui, le faisant bien vite taire.

\- Nnh… Nh !

Le Russe fit quelque va-et-vient dans son intimité. La douleur avait disparu, ne laissait place qu'au plaisir quand il trouva cette tâche en lui qui lui envoyait des éclairs de bien-être dans tout le corps.

 _Il n'y a pas moyen que ça me fasse me sentir bien._

Mais il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il aimait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Sa raison, sa conscience le lui criait, d'à quel point il était bien, là, dans les bras d'Ivan, son sexe en lui qui le pilonnait exquisément. Ses mains sur son corps qui le caressaient, qui l'aimaient. Qui torturaient son corps de la plus plaisante façon qui soit.

 _Pas de cette façon dégradante._

Le grand blond lui attrapa soudain la main et la dirigea vers sa propre entrejambe.

\- Ah… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Prusse.

\- Si tu te sens bien, tu dois le dire.

Il rapprocha son visage pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de l'autre.

\- Supplie-moi !

 _C'est le pire._

\- Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord.

\- Dans ce cas, nous le ferons juste comme ça. Rétorqua le plus grand, en poussant encore plus en lui.

Tous deux aimaient ça ! Ils étaient au paradis. Même si Prusse ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

\- Nnnh… Nh ! Uh ! Fuh… Ah… Non !

Les va-et-vient se firent plus brutaux, plus désordonnés, les envoyant presque au bord de l'extase. Ivan était si heureux, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il retrouvait enfin son chéri de la meilleure façon qui soit.

\- Non… Je… Je veux jouir… Prusse planta ses yeux carmin dans ceux, améthyste de son vis-à-vis … S'il-te-plait… Ivan…

\- Oui…

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle.

 _C'est le pire._

 _C'est le pire…_

La cadence augmenta encore. Le blond le pénétrait avec force, ses bras passaient autour de lui. Gilbert ne pouvait que répondre de la même manière, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes entourant sa taille.

Puis, la jouissance arriva, puissante, dévastatrice, et les emmena au septième ciel.

 _…_ _Lui et le sexe._

 _Pourtant,_

 _Je ne peux pas me résoudre à détester tout ça._

 _Cela ne peut pas arriver…_

La nation à l'écharpe se retira et tout deux tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Ivan était au comble du bonheur. Gilbert l'était tout autant, mais sans se l'avouait vraiment. Sa raison ne mentait pas, il le savait. Il aimait Russie.

\- Tu es incroyable… Même si je t'ai pénétré sans préparation, tu as quand même joui.

Putain, comme cette voix le faisait chier à cet instant précis. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la joue de ce con, puis se releva. Il remit correctement sa chemise et la reboutonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria soudain le blond.

Oh non ! Il n'allait quand même pas partir. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il encore partir ?

\- Ah ! Je vais prendre un bain ! Italie m'attend !

Pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui ? À ce gamin puéril et ridicule ? Alors que lui était là, avec son corps et son amour pour lui. Ivan était vraiment en colère.

Mais à peine Prusse fit-il un pas qu'il s'effondra au sol comme une m*rde.

\- Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Se moqua Ivan, pourtant sans aucun sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est… C'est parce que tu m'as pénétré avec ce gros truc sans me préparer… Merde, ma partie inférieure est morte !

\- Hahaha… Tu ne peux pas te lever !

Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! S'il ne pouvait pas se lever, il ne pourrait pas partir.

\- Merde… Je ne veux plus te voir, je veux aller voir Italie…

Trop perdu dans ses marmonnements, il n'entendit pas le géant Russe se levait du lit et ne le sentit que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla derrière lui.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu pleures, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, il se retrouva dans les bras du Russe, à au moins deux mètres du sol si on prenait en compte la taille de ce monstre, et, dois-je le préciser, complètement nu si ce n'était sa chemise ouverte qui lui recouvrait à peine les épaules.

\- LAISSE-MOI !

\- Wow, tu es si léger ! S'écria Ivan en riant aux éclats. Est-ce que tu manges correctement ?

Prusse se mit à bouder.

\- Tais-toi ! Je veux prendre un bain tout seul !

Mais loin de l'emmener dans la salle de bains où il pourrait se laver de cet acte dégoûtant duquel ils s'étaient adonnés, Russie le jeta sur le lit une nouvelle fois, lui toujours au-dessus.

\- Fufufu… Mais tu ne peux pas marcher comme ça.

Il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, mais Gilbert se détourna.

\- Ar… Arrête ! Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

Une main caressant ses fesses lui fit comprendre que non, l'autre ne plaisantait pas. Il voulait encore le faire. Bon sang, il ne se souvenait pas que Russie fût une telle nymphomane !

\- Idiot… ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je vais définitivement partir ! Je vais… Prendre un bain !

Deux doigts plongèrent dans son intimité, ce qui fit crier le pauvre albinos. Le sperme favorisait la pénétration des doigts et… Putain, il trouvait ça bon !

De son côté, Ivan sourit. Il connaissait les points faibles de son amoureux et il savait que lui caressait la paroi interne du rectum l'envoyait toujours au paradis.

\- Ah ! Nnh… Je ne veux…

\- Whoa, tu es incroyable, Gilbert ! S'en amusa le Russe.

\- C'est seulement que tu… Objecta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un autre cri quand quelque chose de plus gros vint se présenter à son entrée.

\- Tu es si confortable…

 _Ah…_

Et Ivan rentra sans plus attendre pour un second round dans ce derrière si accueillant.

\- Nooooon… Ah ! Ah…

Le Prussien dû mordre la couverture pour tenter d'étouffer ces cris, ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'il ne supporta pas longtemps le goût du coton dans sa bouche. Il laissa alors libre-court à ses gémissements et hurlements alternés.

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Ah… Ah ! Uh… Ahn…

.

 _Pourquoi dois-je supporter ce genre de situation ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur le réveil : 0h15.

\- Le salon doit être fermé maintenant. Dit simplement Russie.

Cela avait l'air de l'enchanter. Il avait réussi à le garder prisonnier ici jusqu'à la fermeture du bar à l'étage.

 _Il n'y rien de bon qui puisse en ressortir à être avec lui._

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer sa vie sans lui, maintenant. C'était un enfant… cette nation était un grand enfant duquel il voulait tant s'occupait. Mais en même temps, cette situation le gênait vraiment.

Ils étaient tous deux au lit, après deux bonnes heures d'activité intense, foncièrement épuisés, mais repus, peut-être même trop. Prusse n'arrivait cependant vraiment pas à accepter la présente condition, nouvelle relation qui les liait. Ils étaient passés d'ennemis jurés à amants, puis à simples connaissances avant de redevenir amants, peut-être même plus vu qu'Ivan semblait nourrir des sentiments que Gilbert ne s'amuserait pas à nommer.

Il sentit le Russe bougeait derrière lui, puisque ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Son visage arriva dans son champ de vision.

\- Fufu… Ton visage est tout rouge ! Dit-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Et tes yeux montrent à quel point tu as pleuré. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, étant donné que tu ne vas voir personne.

Une claque et la main de Russie se retira de son visage.

 _C'est le pire._

\- C'est exactement pourquoi je ne veux rien avoir à faire…

 _Même si je déteste Russie…_

 _Je l'aime tant…_

\- … avec quelqu'un comme toi !

 _…_ _quand il est près de moi, je…_

 _Je suis tellement nul quand il est près de moi…_

 _Je déteste quand les choses ne vont pas comme j'aimerai._

 _Alors pourquoi je suis venu ici ?_

\- Merde, je ne veux plus m'inquiéter pour toi.

Il pleurait encore. Bon sang, quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait ?! Il n'était pas une putain de gonzesse !

\- Je m'occupe juste un peu de toi, et à la fin, je souffre.

\- Mais si je ne fais pas ça, tu partiras.

Russie parlait à présent si faiblement, presque timidement. Ça lui pesait sur le cœur depuis tellement longtemps.

 _Est-ce vrai ?_

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de t'arrêter ! Si je te laisse partir, qui sait quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Il avait mal. Encore. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Prusse se lève et s'en aille sans plus attendre.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Ses pensées ne pouvaient plus rester dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il lui demande, qu'il lui dise aussi ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces questions qui le tourmentaient depuis leur séparation…

\- POURQUOI ? Si tu veux me voir, tu peux juste me passer un coup de téléphone. Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer, indéfiniment, comme tu le faisais à cette époque ! De plus, tu n'as même pas essayé de me contacter depuis lors, pas une seule fois ! Même si tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Tu as vu ta chance de te débarrasser de moi quand tu ne pouvais plus régner sur mon pays.

 **Ah.**

\- Parce que… Je ne voulais plus te voir ! Répondit la grande nation.

 **J'étais brisé.**

\- Tu semblais tellement plus heureux une fois libéré que tu ne l'étais avec moi. Tout le monde me disait que tu étais heureux depuis ton retour chez Allemagne.

Il était brisé. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait encore devoir renoncer à lui. Parce qu'il savait que cet espoir qu'il avait eu ces dernières heures n'était qu'un leurre et que Prusse ne l'aimait réellement pas.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

Gilbert feignait l'indifférence alors qu'à l'écoute des paroles d'Ivan, il avait le cœur fendu aussi. Dans quelle solitude Ivan s'était-il plongé à ce point pour être si malheureux ?

\- Tu me détestes… poursuivit le blond … Et tu ne veux plus me voir, pas vrai ?

Il enfouit son visage dans le dos du blanc. Ça y est, il allait devoir renoncer à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te forcer à rester avec moi… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que si je ne te revoyais pas…

C'était faux. Ivan avait tort. Il ne le détestait pas. Et il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

\- Alors pourquoi, si je ne voulais plus te voir, aurais-je assisté à la réunion mondiale alors que je savais parfaitement que tu y serais aussi ? Répliqua Prusse, en colère, plus contre lui-même que contre son amant.

Inconsciemment, et il venait à peine de le reconnaître, s'il était venu à la réunion, c'était pour le revoir, lui, Ivan Braginski. Pourtant, Dieu sait le nombre de fois où West lui avait demandé si c'était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait.

 _Merde…_

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je raconte tout ce que j'essayais désespérément de cacher._

\- C'est pour ça que je déteste les gens comme toi…

Parce qu'Ivan, sans même essayer, arrivait à lui faire dire tout ce que son cœur renfermait. Le Russe le serra fortement dans ses bras. Gilbert était toujours allongé sur le ventre et Ivan était placé juste derrière lui.

\- Prusse… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

Il lui embrassa doucement l'épaule.

\- Tu dois devenir mien ici et maintenant.

Puis il lécha l'endroit embrassé.

\- QUOI ? Cria l'albinos, encore, en se retournant. Je suis totalement contre !

\- Heeeiinn ?!

\- Il n'y a pas de « Heeeiinn » qui tienne avec moi. Et même si tu essayes d'être mignon, ça reste « non ». Continua-t-il en voyant la moue trop adorable de son amant.

Il se réinstalla sur l'oreiller.

\- On le fera la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ok ? Je suis trop fatigué pour l'instant.

Le grand Russe observa la moue boudeuse de son amoureux qui tentait déjà de s'endormir. Il soupira, mais accepta. S'il y avait une prochaine fois avec lui, alors il pouvait bien attendre jusque-là. Il se recoucha tout contre le dos de son albinos préféré, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Son chéri voulait le revoir, il n'y avait plus de problèmes alors.

\- Oui. D'accord !

.

 _Je vais lui donner une leçon la prochaine fois._

Les deux amants se réveillèrent lorsque quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte le lendemain matin. Gilbert ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'Ivan se levait déjà pour aller ouvrir.

\- Ah… Oui, oui… Fit-il en baillant.

\- Russie, je suis désolé de te déranger si tôt le matin. C'est Allemagne ! Cria le gêneur à travers la porte.

Le Prussien, qui avait déjà commencé à refermer les yeux, les ouvrit soudain en grand. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Et merde, son frère était venu le chercher ! Il se releva en vitesse. Russie était en train de s'habiller. Il lui agrippa le bras.

\- Hé, ne dis pas à West que je suis ici, ok ? Lui murmura-t-il.

Son frère ne devait pas apprendre ça. Jamais.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Lui répondit le Russe en souriant gaiement.

Rassuré par le bon sens que Gilbert ne lui connaissait pas, il se blottit plus dans les couvertures, attendant qu'Ivan règle ça et revienne dans le lit. Celui-ci se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit bel et bien derrière un Ludwig toujours aussi impeccable dans un costume-cravate gris.

\- Désolé pour l'attente ! Débuta Russie. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de te déranger si tôt, mais… Il toussa de gêne … est-ce que mon frère est venu ici ?

\- Oui !

\- RUSSIE, ESPECE DE BATARD ! Entendit-on depuis la chambre.

Ivan ne s'en offusqua pas. Il rajouta même un petit « Tu vois ? » à un Ludwig quelque peu choqué.

\- Bon, il semble aller bien. C'est bien dans ce cas. Je pensais bien qu'il y avait ce genre de chose entre vous.

Sur ce, Ludwig tourna les talons et s'éloigna doucement.

\- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas en retard à la réunion.

Il s'arrêta un court instant pour lui dire :

\- Et sois sûr qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner. Fais des œufs brouillés et baveux de préférence.

\- Oh… ok. En fait, Allemagne, comment as-tu su qu'il était ici ?

Ludwig ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme le savait-il ? C'était simple :

\- Depuis qu'il est rentré, je l'ai observé tous les jours pendant des années, c'est pour ça que je sais.

Que Gilbert aimait Ivan.

\- Au fait, tu as vraiment une petite mine.

\- … Je suppose…

 **Vous deux, les frères Beilschmidt, vous êtes vraiment quelque chose…**

Ivan retourna dans la chambre, le même grand sourire aux lèvres que d'habitude.

\- Tu vois, Allemagne ne s'est pas mis en colère ?!

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Répondit l'albinos, déprimé. Ça va être trop dur maintenant de le regarder en face. Je ne veux pas me montrer à la réunion.

Le Russe réfléchi. Il voulait savoir.

\- Prusse… Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas oublié lorsque tu es retourné chez Allemagne ?

Il redoutait un peu la réponse, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Il devait savoir si Gilbert avait continué de penser à lui après leur séparation.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

Il releva la tête, un sourire qu'Ivan lui avait rarement vu dédié éclairant son visage.

\- Tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas… est une précieuse histoire pour moi.

End

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer et liker ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bye !**


	3. Bonus

**Voila le petit bonus !**

* * *

 **Do you love me ?**

Quelques années plus tôt

A Moscou, Russie

\- Ah… Je pense que ça ira à Prusse ! Constata Russie en admirant l'anneau doré qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il se plaint toujours des choses que je lui offre, mais puisque cette fois, c'est un simple anneau, je suppose que ça ne le dérangera pas.

 **Depuis que tu es chez moi,**

 **Tu m'as un peu ouvert ton cœur, je pense.**

 **Même si j'ai abandonné, j'ai encore…**

\- Prusse…

Il était là. La nation qu'il aimait de tout son cœur depuis des siècles se trouvait devant lui, assis dans un fauteuil de sa chambre, lisant un livre dont le nom lui importait peu. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'entendit être interpellée. Ivan reprit, surpris d'avoir fait peur à son amant ainsi :

\- Nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit, tu sais. Tu veux dormir avec moi, ce soir ?

 **Je lui dirai bien « félicitations ».**

\- Euh… J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose. Poursuivit Russie.

Les mains derrière son dos, il jouait avec la bague, nerveux.

\- À moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui répondit la voix quelque peu irritée de l'albinos. C'est quelque chose dé décent, j'espère ?!

Rapidement, Russie tendit ses deux mains droit devant lui, fermant les yeux très fort et cria presque :

\- PRUSSE… JE T'AIME !

 **Donc…**

 **-** Est-ce que tu m'aimes un peu plus maintenant ?

 **Je t'en supplie,**

\- Hein, que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tout à coup ?

 **Au moins,**

 **Aime-moi.**

Ivan ouvrit sa main, découvrant le petit anneau doré qui reposait au creux de sa paume. Gilbert posa sa main sur celle du Russe.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu retournais en Allemagne. Lâcha finalement Russie.

Cela le travaillait depuis un bon de temps. Allemagne avait passé un contrat avec son boss comme quoi ils libéreraient Prusse. Ivan aurait été contre s'il n'avait pas été aussi persuadé que Gilbert l'aimait et que, même s'il retourné chez lui, ils continueraient à se voir. Il suffisait juste que Gilbert accepte l'anneau et cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient liés à jamais. Cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aimait aussi et que ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques.

Et le Prussien était sur le point de l'accepter comme époux puisqu'il lui prenait l'anneau. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant la déclaration de la nation à l'écharpe.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon boss me l'a dit, je te ramène en Allemagne pour que l'Ouest et l'Est soient réunis.

\- TU ES SERIEUX ?

Gilbert lui sauta presque dessus, agrippant ses bras. De choc, Ivan lâcha la bague qui vint s'écraser au sol dans un petit bruit métallique.

\- Ah…

\- C'EST POUR DE VRAI ?

Ivan baissa les yeux, brisé.

\- Oui.

Alors c'était comme ça. Il l'avait rejeté comme il l'avait fait avec cette bague. Son frère comptait plus pour lui, c'était évident. Comment avait-il pu espérer que Gilbert le choisisse lui plutôt que Ludwig ? Quel idiot il avait été. Son cœur venait de se briser dans sa poitrine. Ça avait été la première fois d'une longue série.

L'albinos s'écroula sur lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes de joie alors qu'Ivan regardait le mur face à lui, le regard vide. Comme c'était douloureux.

 **Retourné en Allemagne veut dire que tu partiras d'ici.**

 **Cela veut dire que notre relation s'arrête là.**

Mais bientôt, Prusse se releva et sécha ses larmes.

\- Ah… Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de me donner un truc. Je vais prendre ça comme un cadeau d'adieu.

 **Peut-être est-il juste heureux d'être enfin libre ?**

 **Même si je te l'avais donné,**

\- Non… Non, ce n'est rien. Fit-il avec un sourire amer.

Après tout, il ne voulait pas que se soit le dernier cadeau qu'il offrira à l'albinos.

 **Jamais tu ne te retourneras vers moi…**

 **Si tu étais libre.**

.

C'était la fin. Gilbert était retourné chez lui. Ivan l'avait emmené jusqu'au pied du mur de Berlin, où Ludwig l'attendait. Trop pris dans la joie de se retrouver après tant d'années, aucun ne vit Russie s'en aller doucement. Parce que jamais Prusse ne se retournerait pour lui dire au revoir après tout, alors pourquoi attendre.

 **Adieu, Prusse.**

\- West, attends… Attends un peu !

Il se retira un peu des bras rassurant de son cadet.

\- D'abord, je dois…

Mais Russie n'était plus là. Il n'y avait que le vide derrière lui. Aucune trace de son amant, disparu dans les décombres du mur détruit.

End (la vraie, cette fois)

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin pour cette histoire ! Un review, s'vous-plaît ?**


End file.
